


Playground Problems

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Bullying, Crying, Crying Sam, Gen, Happy Ending, Kindergarten, Minor Violence, Pants wetting, Playgrounds, Shoving, Teacher Anna, Teacher Anna Milton, Teacher Balthazar, Teasing, Zachariah Being a Dick, funny ending, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah is a bully on the playground and Sam finally can't take it anymore and sets him straight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground Problems

Sam had finally had it with Zachariah Smith he was nothing but a big bully and Sam had been scared at first to stand up to him but after Lucifer had come running over and crying saying Zachariah had stolen his batman action figure the one he got for his birthday and the one he had been looking so forward to getting SO MUCH Sam had finally had it so he marched across the playground to find Zachariah and set him straight and he found him soon enough playing with Lucifer's batman action figure

"Hey Zachariah!!" Sam yelled as he marched right into Zach's space   
"What is is Winchester" Zach said standing up and knowing what it is   
"Why'd you take my friend Lucifer's action figure??" Sam asked   
"It didn't take it he gave it to me" Zach said the cocky arrogant bully he is   
"You stole it from him!!" Sam said  
"Didn't not!! Now get out of here!!" Zach said   
"Or What!!" Sam said balling up his fists   
Zachariah turned around and looked at Sam's balled fists   
"Aww!! Does little Sammy think he's a tough guy!!" Zach said in a babyish voice just pissing Sam off more   
Really Sam was much taller then Zach in fact he was the tallest in his class and was not to be messed with cause not only was he tall he knew how to fight (Dean taught him well)  
"No!!" Sam said   
"The just go away!! And cry like the little girl you are with that long girly hair of yours!!" Zach said teasingly juts pissing Sam off even more and also buy this point a large crowd had circled around them   
"And your a big mean bully who know one likes!!" Sam says and pushes Zach   
Zach pushes Sam back "And your a girl and a big baby who"  
He didn't get to finish it because by then San had had enough so he punched Zach hard in the stomach knocking him down and the action figure out of his hands and also soon after Zach hit the ground a large wet spot formed on the front of his shorts and everyone pointed and laughed and Zach started to cry 

"What happened??" Ms. Anna and Mr. Balthazar said as they rushed over to the large group   
"Zach fell down and wet himself" Sam said   
"No i didn't!! Sam punched me and i fell down and wet myself" Zach said crying   
"Sam is this true" Mr. Balthazar asked and Sam shook his head no and so did everyone in the crowd when they were asked   
Zachariah could not believe what he was hearing but before he had a chance to say anything Mr. Balthazar picked him up by the hand and they started towards the school   
"Come Zach lets get you inside in a new pair of shorts and underwear and if you don't have any we'll just have to put you in a diaper or a pull up" Mr Balthazar says and Zach's face turns bright red at the last part   
"Dude you were awesome!!" His friend Gabe said lollipop hanging out of his mouth as the crowd disperses   
"Thank you!!" Sam said and then picked up the action figure   
"Here!!" Sam says and hands it to Lucifer   
"Oh thank you thank you!!" Lucifer says and takes the action figure and hugs Sam   
"Your welcome" Sam says back as Lucifer lets go of him and clutches his batman action figure   
the bell than rings and the three al head inside and back to there class room   
"What did you all see??" Ms. Anna asks   
anyone who say anything says the same thing they told Mr. Balthazar but also add about Zach's bullying ways and so Ms Anna calls his parents who when they come to take him him early they were less then pleased they also decided to take him out of that school and put him in a new one which made everyone including Sam very happy 

"Hey bud how was your day??" Dean asks as Sam gets in the car   
"Good" Sam says   
"Why are you so happy" Dean asks   
"Cause it's Friday" Sam says   
"That;s right!! It is!! What do you want for dinner??" Dean asks   
"Mc Donalds!!" Sam says   
"Alright then Mc Donalds it is!!" Dean says and starts to drive   
"So did anything interesting happen today??" Dean asks   
"No not really just a typical Friday" Sam says   
"Oh ok" Dean says and goes back to driving   
Sam sits in the passenger seat of the car thinking about telling Dean about the days events   
"Dean" Sam says   
"Yeah bud" Dean says   
"Never mind" Sam says   
Sam decides not to tell Dean and decides it would just be something he would talk about with Gabe and Lucifer  
and Dean would never have to know Sam thinks as he smiles sitting in the passenger seat letting the warm Kansas sun hit his face  
THE END


End file.
